I Am Made Of Chalk
by Babyxo
Summary: Back from private school, Alli's initial plan is to lay low, graduate and move to the states. But her powdery idea of a fresh start didn't include miscommunications, tragedy, distrust, running away and...Love? Might get M rated  o


"He's staring again" Clare commented to Alli as she wrote in her journal about all of her life happenings, her parents, Eli and Adam with the occasional cameo appearence of Alli's short comings.

Alli looked up curiously to the eyes of Mark Fitzgerald staring her down acoss the parking lot. Precisely when she looked up, he looked down like an abused puppy as he turned and around. More than likely he was checking Clare out, probably with a plot to bring her boy toy boyfriend down, Eli whom Alli found egolostic and slightly manipulative, but her opinion was one sided since all she saw was the fact that Eli took her best friend and swallowed her whole.

"Are you sure you want to go to Degrassi again? Drews dating this ninth grade named Jess..." Clare said not meaning to sound persnickity, but she did even though her intentions were good.

"Do I look like I care Clare? Honestly how breakable do I seem?" Alli said snarkily as she jumped off the picnic bench towards school and while she was grabbing her bag, Eli and Adam showed up hovering over Clare and laying on the picnic table, as if they owned it. What losers, Alli thought.

"Looks like my replacements are here" Alli said before storming off towards school.

"Alli!" Clare called but it was no use, there would be a silent treatment for atleast three days.

The dark haired girl shoved things into her new locker which was far away from Clares' instead of the usual close. Apparently the new girl Jess had taken over her previous locker.

"Hey" Drew said when Alli closed her locker. He leaned on the locker next to hers as relaxed and sauve as possible.

"No Drew, I will not makeout with you in the boiler room maybe you should ask Bianca like last time" Alli said as the girl in what she assumed was Jess wrapped her arms around Drew's torso.

"Alli!" Drew called out as he realized his girlfriend was right there. Alli's remarkably genius ways of manipulating people was flawless and indeed desirable.

"So what! Since she's back you throw me away! Huh? What gives asshole!" Jess screeched as she chucked a book at Drew's head. Alli knew what was going on, it would be a waste of breath to turn around.

Alli moved through her day slowly, and uneventful. The glares from Jess and her posse was recieved but Alli blew them off. The new Alli didn't give a shit about gossip or boys or love for that matter. Oddly when she thought of love, she thought of Clare. Great, and she was mean to her Alli thought.

As she waited for Sav to finish up with his presidential duties, or in other words makeout with Holly J and occasionally doing work she clicked around on Twitter and Facerange, curiousity killed her as she clicked onto Fitz's twitter, all with hunching over her phone so nobody would look over her shoulder.

'Gag me with a spoon #Eclare RealEli TrueClare'

'Tell your friend to stop eyeballin me TrueClare Oh and I don't mean Adam'

'BeeDeSousa CU46? Yeah? (;'

'I'm sorry :) RealEli'

Basically fom his tweets he was an ass Alli thought, a pervert, a druggie, a stoner, a low life. Nothing good for Alli.

"Let's go, now" Sav said as he wiped his eyes and bounced down the front stairs. A lipstick stain blemished his face and a smear across his teeth indicating that something went good and then bad or he just hooked up with Bianca and someone found out or something.

"What happened?" Alli said as they walked towards home.

"Holly J cheated, again and she wanted to this time" Sav answered blankly as he swooped his messenger bag to a different shoulder.

"Oh...I'm sorry" Alli said trying to keep up with him.

"Thanks Alli, for your concern" Sav said as they walked a few blocks "Phone, please?"

Alli handed it to him simply without thinking to shut the screen off.

"Fitz? Johnny was terrible, Drew was a casual jerk to you and Fitz is now entering the Alli Bhandari's man list?" Sav yelled way to loudly. They were still on school property, and just so happened that Fitz was on one side and Eli just so happened to be on the other with Morty.

"Fitzy didn't know about this!" Fitz called out excitedly and confidently while fist bumping his friends.

"I was just looking at his twitter, you know I look at everyones and you don't have to make a big deal about it" Alli spoke lowely.

"Nevermind, wrong guy" Sav called to Alli before scooting along home. Eli had left, obviously hearing enough.

AN:/ Alli+Fitz? Oh? Maybe? Should I? Will I? Hm...Btw Eli,Clare,Adam won't be the bad guys. You'll see. Just presume Alli is pmsing or something.


End file.
